


playing to win

by etoilette



Series: AU-gust 2020 [21]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bottom Akechi Goro, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Double Penetration, Fucking Machines, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rivalry, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shibari, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etoilette/pseuds/etoilette
Summary: “Tell you what. Let’s make a deal,” Akira says. He pushes Goro back and backs away a few steps, putting the glove onto his hand and stretching his fingers. Obnoxiously he makes sure he does so in as obvious and visible a way as possible, as if Goro could miss what was happening before his very eyes. “For today’s recording, let’s ask them to write on us every time we come. Whoever comes more at the end of the day is the loser.”ORAkechi and Akira are rivals in the porn industry, and a director has the brilliant idea to put them in a film together.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Other(s), Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kurusu Akira/Other(s), Persona 5 Protagonist/Other(s)
Series: AU-gust 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860436
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	playing to win

**Author's Note:**

> Additional TW's: feminizing language used at times near the end, implication that Goro is forced into porn industry against his will
> 
> Written for Day #21 of AU-gust: Professional Rivals AU. Somewhere along the way I just kept calling it Porn Stars AU in my head but um, they're technically supposed to be rivals. Admittedly, when I was almost done writing this, I realized I liked my original idea of chicken sex so much more so I might write a prequel to this after, of when Akira and Goro first met. The prequel will be feature dom top Akira and bratty bottom Goro though, so I might have to write a one-shot instead of adding more. 
> 
> Honestly this was written because I see my friends talking about the lack of Bottom Akira in the fandom haha...it was kind of fun to try something different, but I'm not sure if I'd be able to do this again unless I use a mob. But we'll see!

The first thing that Goro sees when he walks into the seedy studio is a mop of messy black hair and a condescending smirk. It instantly sets his teeth on edge and he just barely manages to bite back a growl of frustration when he looks into the face of one Kurusu Akira.

Okay, sure. Goro can admit that Akira is good-looking, with a gymnast’s build, a sweet face, and a surprisingly intense gaze. Once or twice, he found himself falling for the trickster’s wiles before coming back to himself. He wouldn’t let him get suckered into Akira’s charm. The rival porn star has the troubling tendency to involve himself romantically with fellow actors in the industry and then somehow swipe up all their roles. 

He’s a slut, for cock and for the camera. Goro must be the only person in the industry whose brain cells haven’t been completely fucked out yet if he is the one actor who can see through Akira’s goody-two-shoes mask.

“Hey, Goro,” Akira says, his voice low and seductive as he leans forward into Goro’s space. 

“Hello, _Kurusu_ ,” Goro says back. He doesn’t like to touch Akira’s filthy body but since he has his gloves on today he deigns to shove him back physically. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that, by the way?”

There is a look of pleasant surprise on Akira’s face at the contact and he reaches out to snag onto the tips of Goro’s fingers just as Goro is drawing his hand back. 

“My, aren’t we feisty today?” Akira says, his lips curling in a smirk.

Goro tries to pull away, but Akira’s grip is relentless, and to Goro’s mild horror, he’s even tugging the glove towards him. The more he tries to pull back, the more the glove slips off, until he needs to curl his fingers into the leather to keep it from sliding off. 

“Let me go,” Goro hisses. 

“Hm,” Akira says. He even uses his free hand to tap a finger against his lip, looking up at the water-stained ceiling theatrically as if he’s a B-list actor trying to act like a coy high schooler. “No. No, I don’t think I will.”

“ _What_?”

“You almost never want to talk to me, senpai, even though you must know that I want to talk to you.” 

Akira tilts his body forward, getting into Goro’s space once more; it takes a considerable effort to still himself so that he doesn’t show weakness and take a step back. Unfortunately, his momentary lapse of judgement allows Akira to easily yank the glove completely off of his hand.

“Hey, give that back!” Goro snaps. He doesn’t even care about touching Akira’s body with his own as he rushes forward, practically clambering into the other actor’s lap in an attempt to grab for the glove. That infuriating smirk is ever-present on Akira’s face as he leans back like a schoolyard bully, keeping Goro at bay with a hand on his chest.

“Tell you what. Let’s make a deal,” Akira says. He pushes Goro back and backs away a few steps, putting the glove onto his hand and stretching his fingers. Obnoxiously he makes sure he does so in as obvious and visible a way as possible, as if Goro could miss what was happening before his very eyes. “For today’s recording, let’s ask them to write on us every time we come. Whoever comes more at the end of the day is the loser.”

Goro frowns. “What? Why?”

Akira shrugs. “Is your job to put on a show or to cum your brains out? A good porn star doesn’t actually ever lose himself.”

Oh, this fucking ass. Goro fights to keep his face pleasantly neutral, even while his hands clench into fists, shaking with rage until he can feel his nails break skin in his palm. 

It’s an open secret at this point that he’s the type of actor who specializes in overstimulation type videos. _Twink gets pounded by ten monster cocks and can’t stop cumming_ and _Bratty Prince Gets Put Into His Place_ are some of his most famous films, even if he can’t remember exactly what happened during filming after practically passing out after the second hour.

Not by choice, of course, since his father and agent seem desperate to see him browbeat into some kind of obedient compliance. But Goro would rather _die_ than ever let himself be turned into a braindead fucktoy for Shido to toss around. 

“You’re on, Kurusu,” Goro hisses. 

The smirk on Akira’s face makes Goro instantly regret it, as if he just sold his soul to the devil. But he would rather be damned to hell than lose a competition against Kurusu fuckng Akira.

The discussion goes without any trouble. The director claps his hands together and smiles at Goro and Akira, who are sitting next to each other in their bathrobes on the worryingly crusty couch. Goro desperately hopes it’s just from water or something, and not any other kinds of liquid. The six side characters listen from their place next to the couch, sipping from bottles of water that an assistant handed to them earlier.

“What a great idea! I’m glad to see the two of you working together,” the director says. “Joker and Crow, the best porn stars in the industry...I knew I was onto something when I decided to film the two of you at once.”

Goro smiles pleasantly and pitches his voice higher than his usual. “Oh, you give us too much credit. The real star of the show is you, Director-san. We could have the best actors and the best crew and it would be useless without someone like you at the helm.”

The director has only directed one film prior to this one - an amateur POV movie that only garnered 7,000 views on PornCub - and Goro still has questions about just how much money this slimeball shoved into Shido’s pocket for the chance to make a film with Goro. Despite his own pitiful filmography, he flushes and wipes at his sweaty brow with the back of his hand. Chump.

He’s sure that Akira took the job just because he loves taking it up the ass from and dominating pathetic snivelling men, just like this one. 

The rest of the meeting is simple, rehashing the basic kinks and situations, with Goro and Akira tossing input every once in a while about the order of things. It’s a fairly basic and short film, in Goro’s opinion. The end product might not even be an hour long. But compared to the filmings where he was just tossed from cock to cock for hours and hours, until he passed out and awoke to a penis ejaculating right onto his face...

He shakes his head furiously to dislodge the memories and he ignores the way Akira stares at him the entire time he stands up and stretches. 

“Alright,” the director yells, “places ready, everyone? Action!”

Goro disrobes quickly and holds his arms out, allowing one of the side characters - Blondie, considering the disgustingly dry and matted bleached hair on his head - to tie him up with his arms behind his back. The rough red rope is tight around his chest, so close to his nipples that every time he exhales, he can feel the coarseness on the sensitive nubs. 

He doesn’t bother hiding the hitch in his breathing every time the rope scrapes against them, and he hears another side character - Old Timer, based on the fact that the actor must be at least three times his age now - chuckle softly. 

“My, my, aren’t you sensitive,” he says, and he blows rancid puffs of air straight onto Goro’s nipples. His amusement only grows the more Goro squirms, and he can see them getting firmer under Old Timer’s ministrations. “Adorable. Makes me want to eat you right up.”

Goro barely has time to brace himself before Old Timer latches his mouth against his chest and starts suckling away like a baby. He lets out a stifled moan, biting his lip, not wanting Akira, whatever he’s doing, to hear him. Old Timer is merciless, licking and biting as if Goro’s nipple is the finest nectar on the earth, and he uses his other hand to flick and twist at Goro’s other one.

It’s distracting enough that Goro is physically lurching forward, forcing Old Timer to bear his weight and practically skewering himself even deeper into Old Timer’s disgusting mouth, before he realizes that Blondie had tied him up so that his leg is up in the air like a dog. The rope loops around his calf and thigh before being tied with the knot around his wrists. Goro tests his bindings, and he almost falls over. 

“Oops,” Blondie says. He positions himself between Goro’s parted legs and rubs himself against Goro’s slicked hole. Even through the loose material of Blondie’s underwear, Goro could feel the rock-hard erection rutting slowly against him, and he whines pathetically. “God, if you can just see what you look like right now, Crow. You’re beautiful.”

Old Timer murmurs something that could be an agreement, and the vibration on Goro’s nipple makes him toss his head back with a stifled moan. 

Blondie fondles Goro’s dick, and asks in a seductive purr, “Want me to tie you up here as well? Really make you _work_ for those orgasms?” Blondie is so close to Goro’s ear that every word sends a warm humid air against the shell, and Goro lets out a strangled shriek when Blondie unexpectedly starts to run his tongue against his ear, even pistoning his tongue in and out of the ear. 

“D-do your worst,” Goro manages to force out, his voice pathetically breathy and high-pitched despite the defiant glare he shoots at the top of Blondie’s head.

The rough rope rubbing against his painfully erect nipples are already making him lose his mind, and the feeling of the slimy warmth practically invading his skull is only exacerbating matters. Goro shakes his head desperately as if to dislodge Blondie, and he can feel Old Timer bite down even harder on his nipple, like he’s punishing Goro for backtalking them. 

As if on an unspoken signal, the two men part from Goro, so suddenly that he trembles from the lack of stimulation. Surprisingly, he doesn’t fall over, even though the one leg he has rooting him to the ground is shaking from the aftershocks of pleasure. He knows without looking that Blondie has looped the rope tying him up around the hook they attached to the ceiling prior.

After all, nothing has deviated from the script yet.

Goro takes the time to suck in a deep breath, his heart racing in his chest in anticipation at what’s to come. He looks to the side where the couch he had been sitting on just before this, and he isn’t surprised to see Akira there. He is bracing his hands on the cushions, moaning like a whore as yet another side character - Red, he decides, based on the red socks he still has on - pounds into him from behind. 

He’s pleased to see there are already two black tally marks on the reddened globe of Akira’s ass, and the white painting the dark of the couch. Red groans and leans forward, hugging Akira’s back into his chest as his hips move even faster. 

“You’re - hnngh - so desperate,” Akira laughs, sounding in control even while out of breath. His words sound uneven and strange, the air pushed out of him by Red’s frantic thrusts, but the mocking tone of his voice is exactly the same as before. If Goro didn’t see the physical evidence of Akira’s climaxes, he wouldn’t have believed it. 

Akira lowers himself down closer to the couch and manages to hook his legs around Red’s waist, shoving Red deeper into him. His feet aren’t even touching the ground anymore, but he holds himself up effortlessly. 

“I’ll shut you up for good,” Red snaps, and with a final thrust deep into Akira’s ass, he stills. Even from a distance, Goro could see the ejaculate leaking out of Akira’s hole, and when Red pulls away, his dick still hard from the viagra the side characters are pumped full of, Akira’s hole is gaping wide. 

Red drops Akira’s legs to the ground carelessly but instead of wincing at the rough treatment, Akira just lets out another debauched whine, as if he’s getting off to the pain. Before Akira even has the chance to push himself back onto his knees at the very least, another side character - Mob, Goro decides, based off the completely nondescript appearance - rushes in and shoves his erect dick inside. 

With a shriek, Akira faceplants into the couch, and it seems like even Joker had been taken unaware with that one. Mob drags Akira to the ground until he’s face-down on the grimy carpet, hitching his waist up so his ass is in the air, practically mounting him. 

He doesn’t get to see if Akira cums again, adding to Goro’s headstart, because Blondie reappears in Goro’s field of vision, a smug look on his face. “One of us is impotent, you see. Poor Takeda over there just can’t get it up,” he jerks his thumb behind him and when Goro follows his gaze, he sees a short pimpled man with a protruding beer belly. Next to him is a fucking machine, a ribbed dildo already attached to it. 

It's a lie of course - no one can last long in the porn industry with erectile dysfunction - but it's just a plot point. The flimsiest of excuses for why a fucking machine might be used.

The size is monstrous and Goro doesn’t even have to fake the way the blood drains from the face. This isn’t the first time they’ve used toys on him, but it’s the first time he’d be completely at the mercy of a machine. When the director described it, he had focused almost solely on the shibari aspect of the scene. The piece of scum never mentioned how the dildo’s size is primed for completely wrecking Goro’s hole. 

He struggles to hold onto the bratty prince persona that the director had wanted for this film and sneers, “You think something like _that_ could satisfy me?”

Takeda grins, showing all of his yellowed teeth. He pats the machine, and now that Goro is giving it a second look, he can’t help but notice how the liberal application of lube makes the dildo glow almost fluorescent under the lightning in the room. 

“Oh, most definitely, sweetheart,” Takeda says. “You’ll be begging Take-chan II to stop within seconds, I assure you.”

Goro swallows (and rolls his eyes) as discreetly as he can, and he watches as Takeda rolls the machine over. It looks even bigger and terrifying up close, and despite himself, he feels his breath coming faster and faster the closer Take-chan II gets. He was prepared beforehand but he thought that he would be fucked by an actual person before the machine would even be rolled in, and he desperately casts in gaze around, hoping to find someone he can entice into fucking him first. 

One of them, a bald man with a studded earring in one ear, smirks. “The prince is panting for a cock. Hey, one of you, stuff him full before you put the machine it. He wants it, after all.”

Takeda shoots Earring a perplexed expression but Goro grits his teeth, knowing instantly what he’s trying to pull. If Goro doesn’t play the bratty prince character that’s demanded of him, they would have to redo the scene again, or start over. He doesn’t mind getting tied up again and again, but he can hear Akira’s desperate cries, and he isn’t sure if Akira could handle another few rounds of this.

Not that he cares about Akira at all. He just can’t deal with Shido hearing about a mistake on the job again. 

“No,” Goro says, his voice shaking with the effort of keeping it haughty and dismissive. “As if I want your filthy penises anywhere near me.”

Earring chuckles and waves his hand in a ‘go ahead’ gesture and Takeda nods, pushing Take-chan II until Goro can feel the bulbous plastic head against his rim. He doesn’t get a warning before it penetrates him.

The dildo is fed into his anus, inch by painful inch, until Goro feels like it’s practically about to come out of his mouth. His walls are so tight around it that he can feel every little bump and imperfection, catching on his rim and making his toes curl. He pulls in air desperately, and he feels Old Timer’s putrid breath against his skin as the old man starts to lick his cheek and the corner of his mouth like a dog. He doesn’t put his tongue inside, no doubt worried that it would get bitten off when Takeda starts the machine. 

“Come on, Take-chan II,” Takeda says, patting the machine encouragingly as if it’s sentient in any way. He presses a green button, and Take-chan II whirrs to life, pounding into Goro’s ass at such a brutal and rapid speed that he is almost immediately driven to an orgasm. 

He barely even has the chance to draw breath, and when he finally starts to moan, it’s shrill and breathless, sounding more like the whimpering of a puppy than anything. His body doesn’t even seen to comprehend what just happened, and it takes a second for his body to catch up to mind-shattering pleasure.

“That’s one,” he hears Old Timer say. He feels something wet and hard drag down his face and he opens his mouth instinctively before he realizes from the acrid stench that it’s a marker. A tally mark.

“Did you see that?” a voice crows. “He’s practically begging for a cock to stuff his mouth. Don’t worry, princess, we’ll give you what you want soon.”

Of course the machine fucking into doesn’t stop, and the tighter Goro’s body clamps down on it, the more he feels everything. It’s a negative feedback loop of pleasure and when he unconsciously tightens up around the dildo with another orgasmic convulsion, the constant heavy pressure against his prostate pushes him over the edge again.

He can barely hear himself shrieking and sobbing at the overstimulation through the roaring in his ears and the loud thrumming from the machine, and he doesn’t even feel the cum leaking out of him. Someone is chuckling into his ear, their hand fondling his trembling dick and milking his orgasm for all it’s worth. Another hand drags the marker down his face again. 

“Go ahead, senpai,” he thinks he hears, before a foul-smelling cock is forced into his mouth, the man sliding it in until his face is buried down to the hilt. The one grace is that the man is shaven. There’s no lead-up, no goading - the man starts to pump vigorously into his mouth, smashing Goro’s nose into the pelvis over and over until he’s legitimately worried he’s about to be knocked out. 

Between the machine forcing the air out of him and dominating his body, and the erect penis in his mouth, he feels himself going faint a few times. But a fierce slap on the cheek and a temporary shift in the machine’s angle or speed would always bring him back to awareness with a jolt. 

“How is he?”

“Feels great.” A moan, and he distantly feels a hand card its fingers through his hair, tucking some strands away from his face and behind his ear. “Look at him, he’s begging for it. Crying like a baby the whole time and it’s just,” another moan and a grind so deep into Goro’s throat that even without a gag reflex he almost chokes, “heavenly.”

“Hurry up and cum, you selfish prick. I want a turn with him too.”

“Oh, shut up,” but the man pistons into Goro’s face faster and faster until suddenly, he feels the rush of salt fill his cheeks, and he splutters, desperately hoping it doesn’t come out of his nose. The last time that happened, the men he was filming with laughed at him and made him lick cum off the ground like the pig he was. 

The man jerks his penis out and allows the remainders of his cum to splash all over Goro’s face, and before Goro can spit it out, a camera moves into his face.

Knowing what’s expected of him, he opens his mouth and rolls the nasty cum on his tongue, trying to look for all the world like he’s enjoying the taste of it. He doesn’t know if the expression he makes is genuine, considering he can hardly scrape together a thought with Take-chan II wringing a third orgasm out of his body. The cum splashes onto the ground, and he hears a disappointed sound from the men around him. 

With a choke, he trembles, twisting his body in a desperate attempt to escape, his hypersensitive body practically screaming at him to get away. 

“You’re already coming dry,” chuckles one of the men, and he feels a soothing hand in his hair before it turns into a fist, dragging his face up to be marked once more. Through the haze in his head, he realizes that the headstart he had gained over Akira hadn’t meant for much in the end. 

He loses track of time, continuously being pounded into by Take-chan II, which changes its rhythm and speed and angle every once in a while to make sure that Goro’s body never becomes insensate from the constant stimulation. He drinks down the men’s cum every time they finish into his body. He can’t attach a dick to a face, but he starts to get used to recognizing the different ones: the fat one, the thin one that tickles down his throat, the one that belongs to the man who touches his hair…

He thinks he’s maybe cum almost ten times before he can’t make any sounds anymore outside of fatigued whining, can’t get his dick up no matter how many times someone touches him. He can barely see anything now, with his foggy eyes staring sightlessly at the ceiling, and the world has long since been reduced to the relentless pleasure he’s being treated to.

He doesn’t realize that the fucking stopped and the rope attaching him to the ceiling is cut until he’s collapsing onto the ground. He tries to curl himself up as if that would do anything to protect him, but he feels a hand snag around the rope still binding him, and pull him upright.

The men drag Goro’s limp and trembling body towards the couch where Akira is being taken from behind by Earring. They aren’t gentle as they toss Goro so that his shoulder crashes into Akira’s, and one of them slides into Goro’s ass easily, the passage so lubricated by cum that it’s as easy as penetrating a woman.

Even through Goro’s cloudy gaze he can see how far gone Akira is, his gaze unfocused and hazed over with lust, a puddle of drool gathering around his chin from his open mouth. Soft and delirious moans are pushed out of him with every thrust, and it's weak compared to Akira's usual voice. It’s a completely unfamiliar expression on a sadly familiar face. He doesn’t know what compels him to lean forward, despite the man rutting into him like a dog, and press his mouth against Akira’s. 

It’s wet and dirty and objectively disgusting, and he can feel the way their teeth clash against each other from the frenzied pounding they’re both enduring, the men inside them never letting up. He tastes the bitter rush of copper in his mouth and distantly wonders if it’s his lip or Akira’s lip that’s bleeding. He swallows Akira’s moans the same way Akira does for him, and this close, he can see the exact second Akira comes back to himself. 

Recognition and a foreign warmth shine in Akira’s eyes, and Goro feels Akira’s tongue press against his, licking into mouth with fierce determination. Despite his best efforts, Goro can’t work up the mental strength to pull off any techniques, and he is forced to take what Akira gives him, trembling every time Akira strokes the roof of his mouth and the soft palate. 

Akira lets out a sharp cry, the whine piteous and shrill, and his tongue starts to spasm in Goro’s mouth. He’s coming, pushed to orgasm by Earring, but Goro doesn’t feel the familiar splash of hot wetness on his body, despite how close to Akira’s body he is.

How many times now? How many times has Akira come? For some reason that matters a lot in Goro’s head but he can’t connect any synapses for long enough to make that last connection.

“Oh, how sweet,” sneers Blondie’s familiar voice and distantly, Goro realizes that Blondie is the one who is rutting into him. “Looks like someone’s in love.”

Love? Ridiculous. As if you can only kiss someone you like. Goro pulls away, ignoring Akira’s dazed whine at the lack of contact, and he turns his head to glare at Blondie as best as he can. 

“Fuck you,” he growls, no longer faking his overly saccharine princely voice. Not as if he could, even if he wanted to. “Fuck you to hell, asshole.”

“Damn, bitch has got quite the mouth on him,” Earring says, though he doesn’t stop the sharp snapping of his hips, forcing desperate keens out of Akira's limp body. “You guys didn’t do a good job of breaking him in at all.” 

He’s so insensate with overstimulation at this point that he doesn’t even realize that Blondie slapped his face until he’s facing away from Akira. He can barely feel the sting on his face, and he distantly hears Akira’s whine of “Goro.”

_God, don’t call me that._

He tries to turn his head to look at Akira, to see what kind of face he’s making for him to sound so pitiful just now, but before he can, Blondie wrenches his jaw open with his hand and shoves his own tongue instead, drooling so much that Goro reflexively swallows before he can choke on it. It’s humiliating, and a blatant display of possession, even though the cameras can’t even pick up what Blondie is doing. 

No matter how much Goro tries to struggle away from Blondie’s grip, one soft touch against the roof of his mouth or a suckle on his tongue and he feels himself going limp. He’s crushed against Blondie’s chest and he feels Blondie move and shift Goro's body until they're lying on their sides, with Blondie's body between his and Akira's. When Blondie finally pulls away, Goro can only see him. He can hear Akira from behind Blondie, desperately calling out for Goro, but he can’t raise his head around the obstacle. Can’t even draw enough breath to reciprocate.

When Goro feels a blunt head prodding against his ass, shifting up next to Blondie’s, he lets out a shrill whine, knowing instinctively what’s about to happen. He can’t remember if the director discussed this; doesn’t know if this is improv on the actor’s part or the director decided to order it while he wasn't looking. 

“Stop,” he says. It’s a disgustingly weak mewl and he hates himself for making it, but his words are swallowed up by Blondie’s mouth. 

“Come on, princess,” he hears a voice whisper into his ear. It’s unfamiliar, so perhaps Red? But then again he isn’t completely sure what Old Timer sounded like anymore either. “Hope you’re nice and tight for me after the Take-chan II destroyed your cunt.”

“No,” he tries to say but Blondie takes the opportunity to shove the tongue even further down his throat, until Goro can’t help but choke on it. He almost bites off the muscle when he feels a rough hand pump his limp cock like it’s trying to milk him, but the hand Blondie has on Goro’s jaw prevents him from doing so. He tries to say something, anything, but Blondie steals them all away again with a kiss. 

He feels Red’s penis press in and _oh god how is he this big it’s bigger than Blondie’s oh no I’m going to break I’m going to tear I_

Goro doesn’t know when he’s shrieking, his voice hoarse and weak, and it even takes him a second before he notices that his voice is completely uncontained. Blondie is staring into his face, a look of dark satisfaction on his stupid face, but before he can say anything scathing with his newfound freedom, he feels the head push open the rim and slide in next to the base of Blondie’s dick.

He doesn’t know when he’s coming until Red whispers into his ear, “Your orgasm makes you so tight around me, Goro,” and he feels the scratch of a marker against his cheek. It's the first time he's ever heard someone use his name rather than his stage name in a shoot and he blatantly realizes that Red must have thought Akira calling him that was some sort of go-ahead.

 _Don’t say my name,_ he thinks. _I only want to hear it from one person, and a fucking side character is not that guy._

As far as last thoughts go, there are worse ones. Goro feels his eyes roll up in his head as his rim clenches tightly around the two cocks in his ass, and his thoughts are dragged down into darkness.

* * *

“Nine times,” Akira says breathlessly, rubbing the tally marks on his ass and giving himself a playful slap. He grins at Goro and it must be the post-orgasm haze that makes the smile look roguishly handsome. For perhaps the first time in their acquaintance, Goro doesn’t feel the immediate urge to slap the look off of Akira’s face. 

“Nine times,” Goro says, but considering they’re all on his face, he supposes that Akira could see for himself. Truthfully he thinks he might have come much more than that but the men weren't able to tell his orgasms apart after a while, especially when he started coming dry. He doesn’t bother hiding the nasty bite in his smirk when he says, “I heard you whining like a bitch in heat the entire time. Didn’t you say something about how you were always in control last time I saw you?”

Akira scoffs. “I _was_ in control. I dictated the pace no matter who was fucking into me.”

It certainly didn’t look that way from Goro’s end, but considering Goro’s own brain was addled by oxygen deprivation and the orgasmic hell Takeda thrust him into, he supposes mistakes could have been made. 

He holds out his hand. 

Akira stares at it and places his own hand on it.

Goro slaps it away with a frustrated hiss. “My glove!” he snaps. “Give it back.”

“It was a tie,” Akira points out. “Why should I give it back to you when you didn’t do anything to earn it?”

He wants to slap the smug smile off of Akira’s face and tie _him_ to Take-chan II for two hours straight. See how he feels after that. Considering the sheer force and overstimulation of the fucking machine, Goro wouldn’t be surprised if someone as slutty as Akira reached nine orgasms on it within a minute. 

Maybe next time, though he’s loathe to establish any line of communication with Takeda. The man is a roach in human form. 

“Your father give you your schedule yet?” Akira asks. “I’ll book myself for your next film. This was fun, and I’m sure most directors wouldn’t turn down the chance to work with both of us at the same time, especially after today.”

“We haven’t even seen the footage from today yet. How do you know it’ll be good?”

“Oh, trust me,” Akira leers, his eyes raking up and down Goro’s body. Even though he has his bathrobe on, he feels like Akira could see right through the cloth, and he ignores the irrational urge to cover himself up with his hands. “If what I saw and heard was any indication, you were having a great time. That always bodes well for a film.”

Goro wasn’t having fun. Goro never has fun. He’s not a slut like Akira, who willingly threw himself into the world of porn just to get paid for sucking cock. If given the choice, he would take the very first lifeline out and escape. He doesn’t know what he would do, doesn’t know if he _can_ do anything other than this. 

“Hm,” he says instead. “I could tell you but that would imply me wanting to do anything with you on the same set ever again. It’s adorable you thought I enjoyed this in any way.”

Akira frowns minutely before he smirks again. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to buy a new pair of gloves because I won’t return it until you win against me.”

“Oh woe,” Goro says, rolling his eyes. “How terrible it is that I can’t buy a 500 yen pair of gloves. All the money that I make, funneled straight into my father’s pocket. How terrible.”

Well, it’s not like that’s untrue, he supposes, but it’s not as if Shido is an unreasonable man. He allows Goro to hoard enough money to keep up a middle-class lifestyle. He wouldn’t even need to buy a new pair, considering the sheer amount of spare pairs he has at home. 

Akira nudges him with his shoulder, a winning expression on his face. “When I see you next time, let’s do a competition again. Whoever can get creampied the most?”

Oh how Goro wants to slap that look off of Akira’s face. He doesn’t think he’s ever looked forward to a shoot before, but if it means it’ll give him the chance to take Akira down a peg or two…

He smiles back, leaning in and giving Akira the most flirtatious expression he can manage while exhausted and fucked out. “You’re on, Kurusu.”


End file.
